Second Chances3
by AuthoressCrest
Summary: It's now Kari and Tk's turn to have a relationship break up thing. *R&R*


Crest: Ahh this is the last day of my freedom, school starts tomorrow.   
Ken: What's so bad about school starting?  
Crest: The bad thing about school starting you have got to be kidding me?  
Ken: No what's so bad about school starting?  
Crest: HOMEWORK!!!!  
Ken: I like homework. ^_^  
Crest: What can you expect from a Boy Genius. -_-'  
Ken: Hey im not the boy genius anymore.  
Crest: That's your opinion. Now do the disclaimer while I go hangout with my friends before school starts.  
Ken: Okay her all mighty highness doesn't own Digimon in any way shape or form. Or does she own 'I want you back' By Nsync.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Kari was sitting at the table playing with her food, she wasn't in the mood for eating. To be truthful she wasn't in the mood for anything.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
"Kari I saw you with him, why dont you just admit it." Tk said as he turned to face Kari with an expression on his face that could kill.  
  
"I wasn't going out with him. Just because Davis took me out to eat doesn't mean we are official TEKERU!" Kari hissed back.  
  
"You dont have to lie about it. If you didn't want to go out with me you just had to say so, you didn't have to do it behind my back especially with that goggle headed noodle brained dork!!"  
  
"If you cant trust me enough to spend a night out with my friend Tk then we shouldn't be going out. YOU HEAR ME TK WE'RE THROUGH." Kari screamed as she ran.   
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
  
Kari looked up at her mother, "May I be excused Im not very hungry right now."  
  
Kari's mother averted her gaze from some spot on the wall to her daughter, smiled sadly, and nodded.  
  
The holder of Light walked to her bedroom, closed the door, laid down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"How could he not trust me, he knows that I like him and not Davis." Kari said, she started to cry she put her face into her pillow.   
  
She cried for about a half an hour before she finally fell asleep with a tear stained face.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Tk Will you please open the door? You need to come eat something." Matt said, as he stood beside his brothers door.  
  
"Im not hungry Matt." Was the only reply he got.  
  
"Tk if you feel that bad about it why dont you just go say you're sorry for what you did." Matt said as he took a seat on the floor outside of Tk's room.  
  
"Its not that easy."  
  
"Yes it is. You just go over to Kari's and say im sorry for accusing you for going out with Davis. Then you two will live happily ever after."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Yes Tk?"  
  
"Please shut up."  
  
"I will if you at least open the door."  
  
"Fine!"   
  
Not more then 10 seconds later the wooden door swung open, "Happy?"  
  
"No offense Tk, but you look like hell."  
  
It was true Tk was still wearing the same clothes he did from 2 nights ago. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red, his skin was pale, and to top it all off he still had tears running down his face.  
  
"Oh thanks Matt." Tk said sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously if you want to make up with her I will help you."  
  
"You will. Oh thank you, thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Matt are you sure that this will work. I mean Kari hasn't exactly been up to doing anything lately."  
  
"Im sure, Tai. Just get her to my concert at the club tonight and let it go from there."  
  
"Whatever you say man"  
  
"Alright well I have to go now, Cya dude."  
  
"Bye Matt."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Kari get dressed we are going to go to Matt's concert with Yolei and Sora tonight." Tai said as he walked into his sisters room.  
  
"Not tonight Tai I dont feel like going." Kari said covering her face with her pillow.  
  
"Uh uh. That pity stuff my work on mom, but it ain't working on me. Now get dressed because you're going even if I have to drag you there in your underwear. Which I dont think you want." Tai said walking to the door, "Oh and be ready by 8:30."  
  
"But that only gives me 20 minutes to get ready!"  
  
"Well then I advise you to hurry up." Tai then walked out of Kari's room smiling.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
When Tai, Kari, Yolei, and Sora were about a block from the club were Matt was playing Kari started to get sick, or so she thought.  
  
"I dont wana go you guys cant I just go home. I mean what if Tk is here. It is his brothers concert." She said as she turned around.  
  
"No come on Kari." Sora said as she grabbed one of Kari's arms and Yolei grabbed the other.  
  
"You need to get out tonight and away from your room." Yolei added.  
  
Tai held open the door as the three girls walked in.  
  
Matt's band was on stage when Tai walked in.  
  
Matt looked at Tai, and Tai gave him thumbs up.  
  
The four teenagers took a seat, as Matt went to the microphone, "Tonight we have a special performance to kick things off. A young man wants to tell a certain someone he's sorry." Matt then backed away from the mic and another blond came up to it.  
  
"Kari this song is for you.  
  
You're all I ever wanted  
You're all I ever needed, yeah  
So, tell me what to do now  
'Cause I...want you back  
  
It's hard to say I'm sorry  
It's hard to make the things I did undone  
A lesson I've learned too well, for sure."  
  
Kari eyes were burning from on coming tears. As she watched her love sing for her.  
  
"So don't hang up the phone now  
I'm trying to figure out just what to do  
I'm going crazy without you."  
  
Kari looked at Tk and she got up and ran out of the building.  
  
Tk dropped the microphone from his hand, "Kari Wait!" Tk yelled as he jumped off the stage and started chasing after her.  
  
"Kari! Stop!" Tk said as he opened the doors to the building.  
  
Kari stopped and looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kari what did I do wrong now?" Tk asked as he stopped right infront of her.  
  
" I dunno." Kari said.  
  
"Then why did you run out on me?"  
  
Kari didn't reply, Tk took his hands to lift up Kari's face to were he could see her eyes.  
  
"Damn you Tk why do you have to be so perfect?"   
  
"I dunno luck I guess." He said as he used his thumbs to wipe Kari's tears away.  
  
"Tk do you trust me with..o-other men?" Kari asked alittle scared of what he might say.  
  
"Kari I know I seem really over protective of you, and sometimes dont trust you. However, Kari you have to understand the way I feel when I see you with another man. But these last 2 days being without you wore even worse then when we were fighting the dark masters, and malomyotismon. So if you are willing to give me a second chance I will make an effort to trust you with other men."  
  
"Tk." Kari said softly as she and Tk slowly leaned closer....closer.....closer....until.... *Kiss*  
  
About 1 minute later, the two pulled apart and walked away into the shadows.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hehe... I think that was my best one yet.  
Ken: I think you should just be glad Kari isn't here.  
Well dont forget R&R or I shall sick my rabid paper clip after you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
